


Sí, Papi

by Batmanfan11



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eating out, Google Translate Spanish, M/M, Spanish Speaking, Spanking, Thunder Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty has a pretty shitty day a school so Rick decides that a few Spanish practice questions are in order. Maybe even a few rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sí, Papi

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO replay FOR GIVING ME CORRECT SPANISH TRANSLATION!

Morty walked into Rick’s room fuming out both ears. He had slammed the door shut behind him as the smoke built up around his head. He didn’t stop and look up when Rick called his name from across the room. He dropped his book bag with the slump of his shoulder. He then face planted into the military cot and screamed into the soiled pillow, kicking his legs and hitting his shin against the ending bar. He was so pissed about everything and anything.

His anger could be seen from the tips of his ears as red blush traveled over his body.

“M-OUR-orty, Morty, what are you doing in here? D-Do I come into your room unannounced,“ Rick asked as he walked the length of the room to his bed.

A muffled “Yes!” was his only response.

Rick really couldn’t argue with that response. He was usually the one to drag Morty off to do all sorts of crazy and immoral things for him so he could get specific ingredients for his research. Some of them were legit items he needed to finish off a recipe and others were just to see how far Morty would go for him. Nothing horrible or permanent, but a little testy. So far, he’s put four large items up his ass and one slender item in his dick.

He treated that kind of loyalty to ice cream and Blitz and Chips.

Judging by his tantrum, Rick concluded that someone at school had messed with him again. 

**_I swear to god, I’m going to fucking blow up that damn school if Morty comes home with another black eye._ **

Realizing he wasn’t going to get his Morty back or his bed if he didn’t calm him down, Rick took a seat above Morty’s head and placed a hand on top of his curls.

[1] “Bebé, ¿qué pasó?” Ricked asked. Morty stopped hitting his legs against the beam and stayed quiet. Rick felt the hair below him move til his hand rested on the back of Morty’s neck. Morty moved up so his head was rested in Rick’s lap. It was still facing downward.

“I-I-I hate school,” Morty replied and wrapped his arms around Rick’s waist, not once moving his head.

Rick hummed as he resumed to rub his curls.

“I-I-I hate the teachers and the students and the jocks and the cheer leaders and Jessica and Brad! I h-hate all of them!” That’s when the water works started to come. Little rumbles quivered along his shoulder blades and up to his neck. His trembling little body turned so Morty’s face was pressed against Rick’s stomach.

That’s when Rick could see the nasty bruise that was appearing along Morty’s right eye. 

**_God damn it._ **

[2] “Bebé-”

[3] “¡Todos vieron como un chico mayor me golpeo en el pasillo!” Morty yelled and hung close to Rick as new tears ran down his eyes.

“E-even the teachers! Even Jessica!”

Morty laid there sobbing in his lap; his little body had curled into a ball around him. He looked like the definition of helpless. Rick held close to him and let Morty cry out his heart for as long as he needed. He let him ruin his jeans and sweater. He let him wipe his snot against the fabric before continuing to cry. He let his baby boy cry until he was a tired mess of emotions.

“Your Spanish is getting better, Morty.”

Morty sniffed up his snot. Congested, he thanked him.

Rick gave him a dirty rag from his side table. There was oil grease on it and some left over alcohol but Morty barely noticed as he wiped his nose with it and blew away his snot. He gave it back to Rick, still teary eyed. Rick sighed and took it back before lightly flicking his nose.

“Y-you’re a little brat, Morty. You know that?”

He nodded and chuckled.

[4] “Dé la vuelta y déjame ver tu cara.” Rick quietly commanded to Morty.

[5] “Sí, Papi.” Morty joked as he turned on his back, letting go of Rick and adjusting himself so he was still laying on his lap. Now, Rick could see his whole bruised face, a real situation. Both eyes were underlined with light bruising that Rick knew was going to darken over night. A few bruises littered under his neck and around his chin. What seemed to be dried blood was crusted around Morty’s left ear.

“I’m gonna go on a limb h-EUR-ere, Morty, but you washed off blood from the fight.”

Morty nodded, letting his lips curl downward. His eyes were going to be swollen, he knew. Rick didn’t like using his own inventions on him that included medicine or any kind of healing. He said it was too dangerous and wouldn’t forgive himself if his own inventions hurt Morty. He said that some of the medicines had unknown side effects on different people that could kill or seriously injure the patient. That wasn’t what Rick’s medicines were for.

“Rick, a-are you mad?”

“Morty, why would I be mad?”

“B-because I didn’t fight back. Because I let this happen.”

A hiccup escaped his mouth as he felt hot tears begin to well up in his eyes. He started to shake again before a pair of hands removed his fists away from his face. “Stay still and close your eyes.”

Above him was a hand with it’s fingers close together and a shiny substance attached to his digits. It looked like gel-

[6] “Dije cierra los ojos, pedazo de mierda!”

“Si, papi.” Morty shut his eyes and felt cool gel rub along his face where the bruises were. First it was under his eyes. Rick stayed there the longest, making sure that all of it would be taken cared of. Next was along his cheeks and chin, rubbing his knuckles along any skin that wasn’t bruised. He watched Morty giggle under him and smiled. 

**_God, I’m really gone with this kid._ **

He then went to his neck, giving it extra care. He made sure to be careful around his Adam’s Apple that happened to develop more profoundly in the last years. Morty himself had really grown into a fine young man. 17 looks good on Morty.

Morty was a good 5′7 with long, chubby legs. He never really grew a built but he did grow curves and a few muscles in the upper part of his body. His face had grown out a little bit, giving him a soft jawline and plush lips. His hair had only gotten wilder with age. Rick was sure he had his hair genes. The only significant change Rick could think of was Morty’s height, voice, and his legs. He no longer cracked when speaking and he’d dropped a tone or two but still had a pretty high voice for a boy.

Rick didn’t mind. He also didn’t mind the plush he grew around his legs. Morty had himself a pair of thunder thighs like no other. It followed from the back of his knees to the bottom of his spine. His bottom was also affected, giving it a nice pinch of ass. Of course, with the price of big thighs, Morty also grew long and deep purple and pink stretch marks but Morty hardly minded. He said it looked like scars that he didn’t have to get hurt for.

Rick finished up his neck and then flicking his nose once more.

“Y-you can open up your eyes now, Morty. That gel should reduce the swelling and get rid of the bruises in little over an ho-OUGH-ur.” Rick grabbed the rag from before and wiped away the rest of the jelly.

Morty’s eyes fluttered open along with a large smile. 

[7] “Gracias papá.”

Rick hummed and leaned against the wall. He continued to rub Morty’s hair as a thought struck him.

“You-you-you know, Morty, you’ve been doing awfully-awfully better at y-OUR-our Spanish. But I think I can still catch some mistakes. Let’s practice, Morty.” 

Morty eyed him with anticipation.

[8] “Bueno,” Morty answered, feeling happier than he had all week. He likes practicing his Spanish with Rick. It gives him an excuse to spend even more time with him on a more personal level. Plus, he doesn’t trip over his words in Spanish because he has to think longer before replying.

Rick nodded.

[9] "Hola. Mi nombre es Rick. ¿Cual es tuyo?”

Morty snorted.

“What? What you think y-you’re a little hot shot now that you know Spanish, Morty? You-you think you know everything because you can say a fe-UUG-w fucking sentences in Spanish, Morty?” Rick didn’t like it when anyone joked around his native tongue. “Cocky little shit.”

“Aw Jezz, Rick. Y-you know I don’t mean to offend you. It’s just I know how to say hello and what my name is. G-give me a challenge!” He said bringing his hands above him then pulling them down to his chest in fists.

Rick sighed and looked down at his cute grandson. Beautiful.

**_What is this boy doing to me?! Jesus, it’s only a chemical reaction! You think I would be able to control myself but nope!_ **

Rick took his other hand and ran it along the side of his body until Morty was curled a little on his left. His soft giggles were enough to make any cloudy day pass with ease. Any headache or past sin could be numbed with his gorgeous eyes. Rick was head over heels in love with Morty.

“Tell me what you like best about me in full detail.”

[10] “Si, papi. Me encanta tus manos fuertes cuando están envueltas alrededor de mí cuando nos abrazamos. Me gusta cuando se frotas mi cintura y mi espalda. Me siento seguro en tus brazos, papá. ¿Qué te gusta de mí?”

Rick chuckled and took the challenge.

[11] "Me encanta la forma en que te retuerces cuando juego con tus muslos y tu culo . La forma en que jadeas, gimes y ries me pone más duro que cualquier otra cosa en el multiverso. Eres tan maravillosamente ruidoso. ¿Te gusta eso también, bebé?”

Morty groaned as Rick’s hands went from rubbing his side to rubbing his stomach and teasingly drifting his fingers over his navel.

“Si, papi.”

Rick chuckled again. He could get drunk in love with this boy. 

“Tell me what your favorite activity is in detail.”

Morty bit his lip and scooted closer to Rick and laid on his side, letting his legs lay on top of one another giving him a perfect curve. Morty saw Rick’s jaw drop a bit. Morty knew what he was doing when he wanted something of Rick’s.

[12] “Si, papi. Mi actividad favorita es usar pantalones cortos en la casa y agacharme cerca de ti. Me gusta la forma en que mis piernas se sienten libres en ellos. También me gusta la forma en que hace mi culo se vea. Redondo y rollizo, sólo para papá. ¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita?”

Rick smirked and gripped Morty’s hip, turning him over on his stomach so he wouldn’t have to see his cocky little smirk any more. The litle shit knew what he did to him; what he could do to him.

So he gave that ass a good smack.

[13] "Me gusta castigar mierdas engreídas.Me gusta asegurarme de que se mantengan en sus carriles con una buena zurra. Entonces cuando estoy listo, me gusta darles placer esas piernas lechosas y a ese culo de peluche con un buen frote hacia abajo. ¿Ha sido un bebé arrogante Morty?”

Rick could feel him give an airy gasp.

“Si, papi.”

Ricks grabbed a loop of Morty’s jeans and yanked them up, bringing Morty’s ass in the air and swinging it around a bit. He heard Morty moan of embarrassment so he gave him a few good swats on his clothed bottom before setting him down. 

[14] "¿Debo bajar sus pantalones, bebé?" Ricked asked.

“Si, papi”

Rick pulled down his jeans, purposely pulling them side to side so he could see that trapped tush jiggle. He pulled them down till it was under his bottom that was still covered in a pair of boxer shorts.

[15] "Hasta abajo.”

Rick smacked his ass.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Si, papi,” Morty quivered at the feeling of pain and pleasure.

But Rick did pull them all the way down just like Morty wanted. He didn’t really mind. He loved looking at those legs.

“Tell me why you want me to spank and play with your legs in detail.”

Morty choked out a moan as Rick started a slow flow of swats on his butt. One on each cheek with a three second break. Open palmed. Morty’s favorite kind of spanking. It was never too rough but it left him stinging in all the right places.

[16] “Por favor, papá, por favor nalgeame y juega conmigo! Soy una perra necesitada cuando no tengo las manos sobre mí, me estas enseñando una lección. Me encanta cuando me usas de la forma que solo tu puede. Eres tan bueno conmigo, Rick. Enseña a tu puta cómo comportarse. pegarme hasta que solamente este diga _Sí papi_.”

Content in his grandson’s speech, he continued to give him his spanking. Rick was emotionless except for the casual burp or the quick grin when he gave Morty a good swat that would cause him to moan. His grandson was such a slut and Rick loved it.

Morty was holding onto to the pillow he landed on when he first came into the room. He had a loose grip on it but was now drooling on the fabric as each hit came down just a little bit harder than the last. He’d started biting into the dirty case, not caring for all of the alien germs that might of been laying dormit.

“Oh Rick…”

**_SWAT_ **

“Si,papi!” He smashed his face into the pillow and started humping against the bed screaming _Si, papi_ into the pillow. After a good while of rubbing himself off against the cot, Rick stopped his assault and grabbed Morty’s hair and lifted him up. He was still whispering his love to Rick.

[17] "Eres un necesitado, Morty. Ahora que, Morty? Todo lo que haces me confunde en el mejor de los sentidos. Me haces querer empujarte a mesa más cercana y coger hasta volverte loco. No tienes idea de lo que me haces. Todo lo que quiero hacer es mantenerte al borde toda la noche y no dejar que te corras hasta que el sol este en el medio de el maldito cielo. Me tienes tan frustrado, Morty. Y me encanta. Has sido una buena zorra para el abuelo. Ahora dejame jugar.”

“Si, papi.”

Rick pushed Morty further up till his back was bent. Rick gave him a crushing kiss. He was no longer on Rick’s lap so Rick moved up and let go of Morty once he was out of the way. He fell, gasping for air and release. Rick hummed once more as he ran a hand teasingly down Morty’s spine and kissed his low back.

With a shrug, his lab coat fell to the ground. He rolled up his sweater sleeves and circled behind Morty, ready to dive into that beautiful creation. Science couldn’t of made a better behind and matching thighs. He spread Morty’s legs and let himself down between them. A view of Morty’s bulge was very noticeable from this angle. Large and slightly wet.

He gave his booty another good smack.

“After all the years I’ve been fucking you and you still can’t hold yourself longer than 10 minutes, Morty. I guess we need to do some serious training on you. But not today. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Si, papi.” Morty was red and sweaty. He just wanted those hands back on him. Playing with him. Teasing him. Rewarding him. 

**_Jeez, Morty, You’re such a needy bitch._ **

Morty felt the bed dip down between his legs and knew to get ready. He could feel those ghost fingers gliding over his skin and around his waist band of his boxer briefs. Morty held his breath as his boxers were gripped and then ripped down the middle until they were off his body. Rick liked being aggressive in small ways.

“Papi-”

_**SWAT** _

“No talking, baby.”

Morty nodded and stuffed his head into the pillow.

Rick was on his stomach, elbows dug into the cot. He had all of this glorious skin to play with. All for him and no one else. Rick started by grasping both of Morty’s cheeks and massaging them apart so he could see his hole. Pink and puckered, Rick kissed it and was almost hit with a shaky heel.

[18] “Shh, bebé. Estate quieto. de papá va a cuidar de ti,” Rick whispered as he placed Morty’s leg back down to the mattress. 

Morty nodded.

“Si, papi.”

Rick smiled and kissed the hole again before massing his ass. He squeezed the pair in each hand and the excess fat was pushed between his fingers. He as so firm and fat. The line that indicated the beginning of the ass and the ending of the thigh was long and solid, curving around the sides of his ass. A beautiful crease. Rick kissed each line before marking his territory with a sharp bite to each cheek. He felt Morty jitter under him and smacked both of his cheeks.

“Still!”

And Morty stilled.

He continued his quest and went lower, grabbing his thighs and massaging them in his hands. He would pull them together and then let them loose and watch it jiggle back into place. It was fun to watch and nibble at any skin he wanted, leaving hickeys and bite marks in its place.

Occasionally he would look up to see a weeping cock pressed against the mattress, making a pool of pre-cum. He knew the kid could cum without even touching himself but Rick was feeling giving today. He moved up from his thighs, leaving several bite marks and hickeys, and opened up Morty’s bottom one more time.

With on swift motion, he fell right onto that puckered hole and ate him out as his hands went out to fondle his balls and penis.

**_God, I’m so hard right now._ **

“OH MY GOD! SI, PAPI, SI, PAPI! YES, YES!”

Morty swung his calfs up and down, drowning in the feeling of Rick’s tongue in his ass and his hands fondling his balls and penis. He reached below him and laid his hands on Rick’s, helping him pump. He was so close, all he wanted was Rick.

“Si, papi!”

Rick left Morty’s penis and balls and spread open Morty’s ass wider, going deeper into his dark cavern. One hand was risen and swated against his ass cheek.

Morty responded beautifully with another whiny “Si, papi.” He sounded so breath taking in Spanish. Rick believed everything sounded better in Spanish but he believed 100% that Morty sounded perfect in Spanish. He was more than Rick could of dreamt of.

As Morty withered away under him in white pleasure, Rick was busy undoing his belt and pulling down his undies and jeans. He had pushed Morty’s creamy legs together and laid on them to feel all that fat skin on his own legs and dick. He could of taken off his sweater but he didn’t want to stop eating Morty out. He needed Morty.

As Morty screamed “Si, papi.” with his climax, Rick had tongued Morty deeper than before, leaving his own climax all over Morty’s calfs. Rick finished Morty up by licking around his hole and kissing it good bye.

[19] "¿Quién es mi buen bebé ?” Rick whispered as he pulled himself upward. He wrapped an arm around Morty’s waist and pulled him close to his side. They were on a narrow bed so half of Rick was laying on top of Morty. Rick liked being like this. He felt like he was protecting what was his.

Morty giggle and ran a finger across Rick’s cheek.

[20] “Yo.”

Rick smiled and kissed his roaming finger.

“That’s right.” He felt his eyes start to weigh heavy on him. “Go-OUGH-od practice, Morty. Now get some sleep.”

Morty, with a clear and beautiful face, nodded.

“Si, papi.”

**Author's Note:**

> English: (Google Translate. Probably butchered like crazy) Edit: Corrected by replay. Thank You!!!
> 
> [1] Baby, what happened?
> 
> [2] Baby-
> 
> [3] They all watched as one of the upper classmen beat me up in the hallway!
> 
> [4] Turn over and let me see your face.
> 
> [5] Yes, Daddy.
> 
> [6] I said close your eyes, you little shit.
> 
> [7] Thank you, daddy.
> 
> [8] Okay.
> 
> [9] Hello. My name is Rick. What’s yours?
> 
> [10] Yes Daddy. I love your strong hands when they’re wrapped around me when we cuddle. I like it when they rub my sides and back. I feel safe in your touch, daddy. What do you like about me?
> 
> [11] I love the way you squirm when I play with your thighs and thick ass. The way you gasp and moan and giggle gets me harder than anything in the multiverse. You’re so wonderfully noisy. You like that too, baby?
> 
> [12]My favorite activity is wearing shorts around the house and bending over near you. I like the way my legs feel free in them. I also like the way it makes my ass look. Round and plump, just for daddy. What’s your favorite activity?
> 
> [13]I like punishing cocky little shits. I like making sure that they stay in their lanes with a good spanking. Then when I’m all done, I like to pleasure those milky legs and plush ass with a good rub down. Have you been an arrogant baby, Morty?
> 
> [14] Should I pull down your jeans, baby?
> 
> [15] All the way.
> 
> [16] Please, daddy. please spank me and play with me! I’m such a needy bitch when I don’t have your hands on me, teaching me a lesson. I love it when you use me in way only you can. You are so good to me, Rick. Teach your slut how to behave. Spank me till I’m only saying Yes daddy.
> 
> [17] You’re such a needy slut, Morty. You now that, Morty? Everything you do confuses me in the best of ways. You make me want to push you down the nearest table and fuck your stupid brains out. You have no idea what you do to me. All I want to do is tease you all night and not let you cum until the sun is in the middle of the damn sky. You make me so frustrated, Morty. And I love it. You’ve been a good slut for grandpa. Now let me play.
> 
> [18] Shh, baby. Be still. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.
> 
> [19] Who’s my good baby?
> 
> [20] Me


End file.
